nada es imposible
by uruguaya-chan
Summary: bueno este fic habla de una chica con "el corazon de hielo" pero despues de tantas aventuras lograra amar tranquilamente no es un buen resumen ustedes leanlo
1. Chapter 1

Nada es imposible

Nada es imposible.

**Capitulo 1**

'' _**el chico nuevo''**_

Este fic, narra una historia de amor. Los personajes no equivalen a la perfeccion a los de naruto.

Sakura Haruno- la protagonista de este fic al pricipio tiene 11 años, pero al final de este fic tendrà 40 años.

Sakura vive en montevideo, uruguay, sakura hace parte de los mini espias, de uruguay,la M.E.D.U (mini espias de uruguay)nadie sabe "de su trabajo", ademas es la mejor espia de la M.E.D.U solo sus mejores amigos lo saben.

Sasuke Uchiha-el segundo pritagonista de este fic, tiene 20, 9 años mas grande que Sakura, ademas son primos lejanos, vive en Italia junto a su madre, padre y a su hermano.

Hinata Hyuuga- es la mejor amiga de Sakura, tiene 11, Sakura y Hinata se conocen desde que tenian solo seis años.

Suigetsu- es unos de los mejores amigos de Sakura, otro miembro del M.E.D.U., el hace parte del equipo de Sakura

Naruto Uzumaki- es unos de los primos lejanosde Sakura, tiene 23, estudia para hacer un consejero comunal

Sabaku no Temari- es la hermana de Sakura y tiene 23 años, estudia medicina a la universidad de uruguay, le faltan solo tres años para recibirse como doctora.

Sabaku no Gaara-hermano de Sakura, tiene 27 años, trabaja en una de las joyerias mas famosas de Uruguay.

Kiba Inuzuka- otro mejor amigo de Sakura, tiene 11, otro miembro del M.E.D.U. Kiba tiene un perro de nombre Akamaru, ellos se entienden a la perfeccion y ademas son inseparables.

Neji hyuuga-otro mejor amigo de Sakura, tiene 11 , otro miembro del M.E.D.U, conoce Sakura desde los 11.

Itachi Uchiha-hermano mayor de Sasuke, tiene 22 años, otro primo lejano de Sakura, el tambien queria hacer medicina paro al final la dejo, ahora se dedica a los estudios para hacer avogado.

Shikamaru Nara-esposo de Temari.

Tenten-una de las mejores amogas de Sakura en un futuro (leanlo y despues entenderan)

Rock lee amigo futuro de Sakura.

Sai-compañero de Sakura.

Bueno despues les presentare los otros personajes, por que por ahora no me vienen en mente.

Al principio nos encontramos en Uruguay.

Una chica con el pelo rosa y los ojos color jade caminava por las calles de Montevideo, se estaba dirigiendo a la escuela.

Era un lunes, y por dios!solo ella sabia cuanto eran horribles los lunes, para ella despertarse los lunes y las peores de las torturas japoneses eran la misma cosa. Todos los lunes, la chica se sentia pesada, y mientras estaba en clases no podia nisiquiera mantener su cabeza firme.

La chica se llamaba Sakura Haruno, era horfana de madre, la habia perdido antes de cumplir ocho años y como olvidarse el dia en que ella murio, era el 01/01/01.

Cuando sakura era pequeña era una niña que reia siempre era muy activa etc, pero desde que su madre habia muerto habia cambiado completamente, ahora se habia convertido en un ser frio, un ser que no reia casi nunca, y que casi todo le parecia estupido, pero en fondo ella era la misma de siempre.

Ademas nuestra pelirosa estaba cansada, porque el dia anterior habia afrontado una dura mision de M.E.D.U

A un cierto punto escucha una voz que la llama, y ella ya sabia quien era.

**¿?:** ehi Sakura!! ¿quieres esperarme?-gritaba impaciente un peliblanco que desde lejos estaba tratando de alcanzarla corriendo.

**Sakura**:ah! Hola Suigetsu! ¿como estas?-Sakura pero, era la misma con sus amigos, seguia siendo muy sonriente. Con ellos las cosas no habian cambiado para nada.

**Suigetsu**: Hola Sakura, si, yo estoy bien ¿y tu?

**Sakura**:si, yo tambien estoy bien.

Suigetsu, Kiba y Sakura eran muy amigos desde que los tres tenian cinco años, ademas ellos eran compañeros de equipo en la M.E.D.U.

**Sakura**: ¿en donde esta Kiba?-pregunto la pelirosa

**Suigetsu**: ahg y quien lo entiende a ese!!- esclamo el peliblanco un poco enojado.

**Sakura**: ¿que es lo que le pasa, ahora?-pregunto poco interesada la ojijade.

El peliblanco se miro alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba mirando

**Suigetsu**:dice que quiere crear una maquiina para ver el futuro, y esto lo empezo una semana atras y ahora esta adentro de su cuarto y no quiere salir hasta que no logre hacerla funcionar, dice que asi la M.E.D.U lo va a considerar como "EL GRAN INVENTOR DEL SIGLO", yo le dije que estaba simplemente loco.

Sakura sospiro ya cansada, su amigo Kiba siempre queria inventar cosas imposibles, pero nunca lograba hacerlas funcionar y despues el se deprimia siempre y eran Suigetsu y ella a tener que sopotarlo despues.

Despues de una semana depresion Kiba reia y decia nuca mas se volveria a depremir por cosas tan estupidas, pero esto lo venia diciendo ya hace tres años, por eso ya sus amigos no le creian mas

Sakura:Suigetsu, tu ve a escuela, sino te sospenderan de nuevo por llegar tarde, yo tratare de hacer venir Kiba.

En la puerta de casa Inuzuka...

Una chica enojada se encontraba tocando el timbre y en su cara se veia claramente la poca paciencia,

Despues de un rato kiba abrio la puerta y sorprendido de no ver a su amiga a la escuela le pregunto...

**Kiba**: ¿porque no fuiste a la escuela?

**Sakura**: por que tu eres un idiota!!Ya deja esas maquinas estupidas, tenemos que irnos a escuela"!! llegueremos tarde-acto segundo la chica empezo a tirarlo del brazo, llevandoselo casi arrastrando.

Kiba de habia dejado convencer, por que desde que habia conocido sakura se habia enamorado de ella, ella le gustaba asi como era, aunque si a veces era agresiva y parecia mas a un chico que a una chica, a veces sakura lograba hacer ver su mejor parte, ella era dura con todos no apenas los conocia pero despues de poder ver de que se podia fiar se convertia en una persona muy alegre.

Los dos chicos empezaron a correr, por suerte sus relojes iban adelantados as ique llegaron puntualmente.

Sakura que ya habia encontrado Suigetsu se encontrba en su armadio.

Sakura.buenos chicos yo los dejo, despues nos vemos en clase-saludo sonriendo la pelirosa

Se habian olvidado que la profesora de la primera hora no estaba porque se encontraba en luna de miel, asi que sakura, saco un libro de su armadio y se dirigio a la biblioteca, un lugar que sea Suigetsu sea Kiba eran alergicos...

Cuando estaba girando en una esquina se choco con un chico, haciendola caer a suelo

**¿?**: perdoname, yo no... queria

**Sakura**:pero no miras por donde vas!!

Sakura(como siempe agrasiva) se levanto y vio el chico que tenia en frente...

Pero, no es nada mal, a lo mejor fui muy dura con el, parece hasta nuevo-penso Sakura, nisiquiera ella se lo podia creer, iba a pedir perdon a uno que nisiquiera lo conocia, y que hasta la habia tirado al suelo

**Sakura**: perdoname por haberte tratado asi, es que odio los lunes, y...

**¿?**:no pasa nada, fue mi culpa no la tuya

**Sakura**:eres nuevo, nunca te vi por aqui

**¿?**:si, y no logro encontrar mi clase, este mapa no sirve para nada!- esclamo un poco enojado el chico, haciendo girar el mapa para todos lados tratando de decifrar como leer.

Esta chica es muy linda!- penso el chico

**Sakura**:dejame ver!- sakura agarro (mejor dicho, se lo arranco de la mano) y empezo a leer...- estas en mi misma clase y ahora tienes la hora libre, la profesora no esta, esta en luna de miel- explico la ojijade.

Genial!- pensaron los dos al misma tiempo

**Sakura**: yo soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 **

'' _**nuevos enemigos''**_

**Sakura**: yo soy Sakura, sakura Haruno

**¿?**:yo soy Neji, Neji Hyuuga.

Neji alargo el brazo y le dio un libro

**Neji**: ten, se te callo esto

**Sakura**: gracias

**Neji**:dime, ¿en donde estabas llendo antes de que nos chocaramos?

**Sakura**:ah a ningun lado

**Neji**: entonces... etto... no te da fastidio si me haces conocer la escuela

**Sakura**:claro- respondio feliz Sakura, no sabia lo que le pasaba, no sabia porque le trataba tan bien, ella casi siempre miraba a los otros con una espresion fria, pero con èl no era asi, era como si tuviera miedo que èl pensara mal de ella, cosa rara para Sakura.

Sakura le hizo ver mas o menos toda la escuela, le hizo ver el armadio que Neji tenia, el comedor, la biblioteca etc. No pudo hacerle ver toda la escuela porque era de verdad muy grande y en una hora era imposible conocerla toda.

Mientras los dos chicos caminavan encontraron el director de la escuela.

**Director**: ah Neji Hyuuga, te estaba buscando, ven te llevare yo a la clase, pero despues de que suene el timbre asi te presentare yo a tus compañeros, aunque veo que conocistes a la señorita Haruno

Y fue asi que el director y Neji se fueron alejando de Sakura.

Segundos despues sono el timbre de la segunda hora...

Sakura salio corriendo hacia su clase, no queria llegar tarde, porque ella era siempre puntual.

Todos los alumnos de la clase estaban hablando entre ellos, y en fondo en la clase se encontraban cuatro personas

**Sakura**:saben una cosa?

**Hinata**:no dinos que pasa saku?

**Kiba**:si estamos curiosos de saber

**Sakura**:hoy entra... – sakura no pudo terminar de hablar porque la profesora de español habia entrado en la clase y pedia silencio. Minutos despues entro el director con Neji al lado.

**Direc**: buenos dias chicos

**Todos:**buenos dias director

**Direc**: bueno aqui les presento un nuevo compañero , su nombre es Neji Hyuuga, espero que le den la bienvenida- el director miro toda la clase mirando un lugar para Neji – Neji porque no te sientas al lado de la señorita Haruno, tanto ustedes ya se conocieron no?

Neji se fue el fondo para sentarse al lado de Sakura y le regalo una sonrisa, y luego le dijo una cosa en el oido

**Neji**:buenos dias, de nuevo.

Sakura al sentirlo tan cerca se ruboriso un poco cosa que Kiba y Suigetsu notaron desde la fila que estaba al lado de la de Sakura.

Esto a Kiba le dio un poco de fastidio, ahora tendria un enemigo.

**Suigetsu**:jiji, mira Kiba, me parece que tenemos un Romeo

**Kiba**:callate Suigetsu, este tipo nuevo me parece solo un estupido.

Neji que estaba al lado de ellos escucho la conversacion que tenian los dos amigos, y no le habia gustado para nada el comentario de Kiba.

**Neji**: y tu me pareces solo un perro, perro que ladra no muerde, y si pretendes que te tenga miedo, pues, te equivocas.

Suigetsu se estaba divirtiendo mucho mirando como peleaban y no le imprtaba nada de lo que decia la profesora en ese momento, por un segundo miro toda la clase, ninguno estaba atento a lo que decia la prof., era mucho mas interesante la discusion de los chicos

**Kiba**: que crees, ¿que solo por que te hicistes amigo de Sakura, te vamos a hacer la vida tranquila?- Kiba parecia satisfecho por lo que habia recien dicho

**Neji**: ¿y se puede saber que tiene que ver ella – dijo señalandola con la mano- en este momento?

A este punto la profesora que despues de veinte minutos de dio cuenta que nadie estaba atento entonces grito:

**Profesora**: INUZUKA, HYUUGA Y SUIGETSU PUEDEN DEJAR DE HABLAR, DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!

**Suigetsu**: pero prof, yo no hice nada (esta vez)

**Profesora**: no me importa tu estabas escuchando.

Suigetsu se limitava solo a hacer caras de no entender del porque habia sido rimpreverado.

Suigetsu y Kiba al principio no recibian bien ningun nuevo, no es porque eran malos, solo que les gustaba bromear un poco con ellos, porque la principio todos los nuevos se sentian inseguros.

Pero ahora Kiba no estaba bromeando, Neji no le gustaba, y sobretodo no le gustaba que estuviera tan cerca de Sakura, pero no sabia que pronto todo cambiaria...

Entre una discusion e otra entre Neji e Kiba, habia llegado la hora de comer, y los cuatro, mas bien dicho los conco contando Neji, se separaron para ir cada uno a su armadio, salvo Sakura y Hinata que estaban cerca, por eso hiban siempre juntas...

**Hinata**: y dime Sakura... ¿te gusta el chico nuevo? Ese tal Neji

**Sakura**: Hinata!! ¿per que dices?? Claro que no, y aparte nisiquiera lo conosco

**Hinata**: y ¿por que te sonrojaste cuando el se te acerco al oido?

**Sakura**: èl ... èl solo me sorprendio, sabes no todos los desconocidos se te acercan al oido para saludarte- Sakura estaba tratando de encontrar la excusa perfecta, pero no la encontraba y esto la estaba poniendo nerviosa...

**Hinata**: si sakura ... como tu digas... –Hinata en cambio no le creia para nada.

Las dos entraron en el comedor y se sentaron en una mesa bastante lejana para poder hablar tranquilamente, pero tanto sabian que era imposible, por que Suigetsu y Kiba entro de poco llegarian y empezarian a dar fastidio.

**Hinata**: Kiba esta muy raro ¿no crees?- dijo la ojiperla

Mierda! Ahora que le digo, no le puedo decir que Kiba quiere inventar una maquina para la M.E.D.U. ...

Sakura sacudio solo la cabeza dejando a entender que ella no se havia dado cuenta de nada

**Hinata**: quiero decir- siguio la ojiperla- por lo que paso en clase, se puso como loco al ver cando te sonrojaste, para mi el te quiere

**Sakura**: si me quiere solo como amiga

**Hinata**: para mi èl quiere algo mas...-comento la ojiperla con cara picara

**Sakura**: Hinata ya deja de decir estupideces, y ademas que vamos a hablar solo del hecho que me sonroje solo un poquito – haciendo un gesto con la mano.

**Hinata**: esta bien, pero no te enojes... – la ojiperla miro la entrada del comedor- EHI NEJI VEN, AQUI HAY UN LUGAR.

" y bien si queridos lectores, el chico del que tanto hablaban estaba pasando por la puerta del comedor, ese chico tenia nombre y apellido y era:Neji Hyuuga, y la cosa mas curiosa es que nuestra pelirosa, aquella que tanto el corazon frio tenia estaba sintiendo un calor raro para ella subir a las mejillas, sip, otra vez se estaba sonrojando. ¿no serà acaso que se trataba de amor? "

Neji al escuchar que lo llamaban, se gro hacia Hinata, y la vio levantada que agitaba la mano, diciendole que viniera

Sakura, con la cabeza baja : ya Hinata no grites tanto, ¿ne ves que ya te notò? Y no solo èl sino que todos.

**Neji** : hola chicas

**Saku/hHina** : hola Neji.

**¿?:** ¿todavia tu? Eres como el jueves "Hyuuga"

**Suigetsu**: Kiba no crees que estas exagerando, ya basta, ah hola sakura, Hinata

**Saku/Hina**: hola chicos

**Neji:** perdona pero no entendi, que quieres decri que soy como "el jueves"

**Kiba**: quiere decir que estas siempre en el medio

**Suigetsu**: sisi, cambiando tema, ¿neji sabes jugar a futbol?

Kiba salto enojado

**Kiba** : ¿a èl se lo vas a pedir? Si seguramente Sakura juega mejor

Suigetsu tambien se estaba enojando, su amigo se estaba comportando de una manera demasiado esupida

**Suigetsu**: KIBA YA DEJALO!! ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO PERO AHORA TE ESTAS COMPORTANDO COMO UN TAL PATETICO E HIPOCRITA y aparte- dijo empezando a calmarse- si tienes algun problema con èl sabes como resolverlos, osea jugando a una partida de futbol, uno contro uno ¿te parece Neji?

**Neji**:si para mi esta bien

Sakura miraba a los dos haciendo mover las pupilas para un lado al otro, y en su rostro se veia un deje de preocupacion, suigetsu al ver la cara de su amiga se acerco a su oido y le dijo

**Suigetsu**: tranquila, sabes que con el "uno contro uno" se van a resolver las cosas.

Eso espero- penso Sakura

**Suigetsu:** bien, entonces a la salida de escuela se tendra la partida de "uno contro uno" en el campo de futbol del parque del hospital, y el que gane sera el mas fuerte. ¿ok?

**Kiba/Neji:** ok


End file.
